


Hot and Cold

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weakness can be a fetish. Jack and Yusei realize this all too well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot and Cold

Title: Hot and Cold  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds  
Pairing: Jack Atlus x Yusei Fudo  
Word Count: 594  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I do not own YGO 5Ds or any of its properties.

 

Their relationship…was unidentifiable. It was extraordinarily complicated like some physics formula a Neo Domino employed scientist bastard could dream up. Maybe it was the fire and ice dispositions.

Sometimes, Yusei imagined he was the fire; burning down the layers of ice Jack had built around himself. Other times, Yusei thought Jack was the hot bright element that melted away Yusei's own cool subterranean reservations; thin layers of frosty ice melting over and over again only to refreeze in deep complicated patterns.

However, Yusei did wholeheartedly agree that Jack was the sun, and that he was moon. It suited their natures. Jack demanded a kind of attention that always rose with the sun with its burning magnetic brightness while Yusei was as cyclic and mutable as the gently glowing moon in its many phases. That's what this relationship was to him: a phase. But, to Jack, it was unending. Like morning itself, every new day was another chance to get it right. To get them right.

Of course, Jack would have to be the idealist in all of this. Yusei was far more realistic. He noticed the warning signs of doors slamming shut, tantrums of rage that came and went in an eyeblink, and Jack's demanding incessant desire to have things done his way.

Yusei wasn't weak. Far from it. Then again, Jack had always brought out the caged beast in him. Anger didn't come easily to Yusei as it did to Jack. Instead, whenever the blind rolling waves of anger churned; he directed it somewhere else. At society. At his situation. At his own weaknesses. Never at him. With Jack, he intellectualized. He tried to understand, even when no understanding could be found.

Like a victim.

No.

Like a thinker. Rational. Not impulsively violent like him…

For Yusei would never be as mindlessly violent as Jack. Not as uncaring. Not as cold. Not without humanity. Though, it was a losing battle, and intimacy became their greatest game of war.

The act which should have been orchestrated with love and care and trust (and some of that other shit) always hit a snag that centered around who could undress who first, who could top who, and naturally, whoever finished last was the loser. It was more of a contest instead of a relationship. Jack always fretted that his white leather coat was removed with utmost care, but he yanked the blue, black, or red t-shirts off of Yusei's back with such a ferocity they still had stretch marks around the collars. It was ironic how those shirts were the exact color of bruises. Bruises came naturally to Yusei, but in the end, it was his own damned fault for not leaving.

"I'm ending this," Yusei hissed one hot and heavy night into the teeming darkness—more to the emptiness instead of Jack himself.

Jack looked up; lips twisting into a self-satisfied smirk. "Right now?" With one lethal movement, he ripped open Yusei's belt buckle.

Yusei gasped.

"Or after?" Jack's fingers stroked downwards.

The response was automatic as Yusei threw back his head in sudden pleasure as Jack's spindly fingers wrapped around his shaft followed by lips and tongue. Jack was very surprisingly very good in a subservient role—provided that he could get what he wanted, and right now, Jack wanted Yusei screaming beneath him.

Under Jack's assault, Yusei was powerless. He was always powerless when it came to Jack. Exactly as Mr. Atlus intended.

Because Yusei chose to be.

He whimpered in the teeming blackness.

Why did it have to feel so goddamned good…?


End file.
